battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcadian Empire
Predecessor Nation Imperium Arcadio laetaque salve!° Welcome to the Arcadian Empire! Do not listen to those fools who call themselves the New Arcadian Republic! They are monsters, not to be trusted, as they will backstab you, enslave your children, rape your wives, and take all you hold dear at the slightest chance! They are imposters, false Arcadians, and we will do all in our power to annihilate them! °Translation: Hello, and welcome to the Arcadian Empire! Members Royalty= Archlord *Louis III (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :The monarch of the Empire. Has massive amounts of power, and can easily influence people with his opinion. Archlordess *Elizabeth IV (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :The Archlord's wife. Is second in line for the throne, should she accept, or should none of their children be old enough to lead. Prince/Princess *No user appointed *Three remaining positions :The children of the Royal Family. Third in line for the throne, unless they are not old enough to lead. First Lord *No user appointed *Five remaining positions :The First Lord has little power, but has influence over the Governing District they represent. In line for the throne. Lord *No user appointed *unlimited remaining positions :Lords have the least power of any royalty, but have great influence over the clan (family) they represent. |-|Political Positions= Prime Minister *Ivan Vessenflov (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :The secondary leader of the Empire. Can make decisions regarding military and diplomatic affairs. His orders must be followed, unless overruled by 2/3 majority, or Archlord himself. Representative *Leonard Venditore II (Played by: ProudAmerican1776 *Unlimited remaining positions :The basic political rank. All members of the Empire get to be a Representative in order to vote on decisions. |-|Naval Positions= Executive Commander *Dimitri Klosenuf (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :Has complete control of the navy. Can be overruled by 2/3 majority vote by other members and the Assistant Commander. Assistant Commander *Henry Contraire (Played by: ProudAmerican1776 :Is in charge of all lower ranks, but must follow the Executive Commander's orders. Is also in charge when the Executive Commander is not available. Admiral of the Navy *No user appointed :Can control multiple fleets. Has ability to eject lower officers for misconduct. Lots of power. Assistant Admiral of the Navy *No user appointed :Able to do most of the things the AotN can do, but must follow superior's orders. Upper Sea Lord *No user appointed *Four remaining positions :Able to control more than one fleet at a time. Large amount of power. Lower Sea Lord *No user appointed *Eight remaining positions :Able to control an entire fleet of at least 150 ships. Can give orders to all lower officers. Has a large amount of power. First Centurion *No users appointed *Sixteen remaining positions :Able to control a flotilla of at least 75 ships. Can promote lower officers, but must listen to superiors. Has some power. Second Centurion *No users appointed *Thirty-two remaining positions :Able to control a task force of at least 25 ships. Can promote and control all officers below. Has some power. Third Centurion *No user appointed *Unlimited positions remaining :In charge of a squadron of at least 10 ships. Can control all officers below, but must listen to superiors. Has very little power. Fourth Centurion *No user appointed *Unlimited positions remaining :The captain of a ship. Can control all other officers below, but has very little power, and must listen to superiors. Fifth Centurion *No user appointed *Unlimited positions remaining :In control of a certain system on a ship. Has almost no power, but can control all officers below them. Essentially the rank given to members who misbehave. |-|Army Positions= Supreme General *Jasper Sumguyuno (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :Has control over affairs with the Arcadian Continental Army. He has absolute power over the Army, unless overruled by 2/3 majority. Assistant General *No user appointed :Has similar responsibilities as the Supreme General, but must follow the SG's orders. Commander of the Army *Jakob Bauer (Played by: User:ProudAmerican1776 ) :Has control over most Army affairs, including promotion and demotion of officers, but must report to higher authorities. Assistant Commander of the Army *No user appointed :Similar responsibilities as the CotA, but must follow the CotA's orders. Field General *No user appointed *Four positions remaining :Has control of an Army of 1,000,000 soldiers/tanks. Has a large influence on affairs. Legionnaire *No user appointed *Eight positions remaining :Has control of a Legion of 100,000 soldiers/tanks. Has a moderate influence. General *No user appointed *Sixteen positions remaining :Has control of a Division of 10,000 soldiers/tanks. Has little influence. Captain *Rudolph the Rednosed (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) *Thirty-one positions remaining :Has control over a Regiment of 1,000 soldiers/tanks. Has almost no influence. Lieutenant *No user appointed *Sixty-four positions remaining :Has control over a Battalion of 100 soldiers/tanks. Has no influence. Sergeant *No user appointed *Unlimited positions remaining :Has control of a Company of 10 soldiers/tanks. No influence whatsoever. |-|Air Force Positions= Chief Air Marshall *Gregory Astumuth (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :Has control over affairs with the Imperial Air Force. He has absolute power over the Air Force, unless overruled by 2/3 majority. Assistant Air Marshall *No user appointed :Has similar responsibilities as the CAM, but must follow the CAM's orders. Air Commander *No user appointed :Has fewer responsibilities than the CAM, but can demote and promote officers. Must follow superiors. Assistant Air Commander *No user appointed :Similar responsibilities as the AC, but must follow the AC's orders. Supreme Air Lieutenant *No user appointed *Four positions remaining :Controls and Air Armada of 250,000 aircraft. Lots of power. First Air Lieutenant *No user appointed *Eight positions remaining :Controls an Air Force of 100,000 aircraft. Moderate power. Second Air Lieutenant *No user appointed *Sixteen positions remaining :Controls an Air Fleet of 10,000 aircraft. Some power. Third Air Lieutenant *No user appointed *Thirty-two positions remaining :Controls an Air Flotilla of 1,000 aircraft. Little power. Fourth Air Lieutenant *No user appointed *Sixty-four positions remaining :Controls an Air Task Force of 100 aircraft. No power. Fifth Air Lieutenant *No user appointed *Unlimited positions remaining :Controls an Air Squad of 10 aircraft. No power. |-|Marine Positions= Supreme Marine *Billy Bob Joe (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :Has control over affairs with the Naval Defense Marines. He has absolute power over the Marines, unless overruled by 2/3 majority. Assistant Marine *No user appointed :Similar to the SM, except they must follow the SM's orders. Chief Marine *No user appointed :Very powerful, able to demote and promote officers, but must follow higher ups. Assistant Chief Marine *No user appointed :Similar to the CM, but must follow superior's orders. Assistant Chief Marine *No user appointed :Similar to the CM, but must follow superior's orders. Field General *No user appointed *Four positions remaining :Can control an Army of 1,000,000 marines and vehicles. Very powerful. Legionnaire *No user appointed *Eight positions remaining :Can control a Legion of 100,000 marines and vehicles. Moderate power. General *No user appointed *Sixteen positions remaining :Can control a Division of 10,000 marines and vehicles. Some power. Captain *No user appointed *Thirty-two positions remaining :Can control a Regiment of 1,000 marines and vehicles. Almost no power. Lieutenant *No user appointed *Sixty-four positions remaining :Can control a Battalion of 100 marines and vehicles. No power. Sergeant *No user appointed *Unlimited positions remaining :Can control a Company of 10 marines and vehicles. No power. How to Join To join, simply fill out the application below. Almost all users will be accepted. Copy and paste this with your answers. 1. Game Center 2. Role play character 3. Ships you're donating 4. Other navies you are currently part of 5. Pictures of a few of your ships 6. Desired rank 7. Any special things we should know (certain shipbuilding skills, etc.) 8. Mod(s), if any 9. Name of your "Representative" (necessary if you want to vote on decisions) Rules 1. Respect your superiors. 2. Follow the orders of your superiors. 3. Don't give out ridiculous orders. Ex: Send ten men to take an entire city. 4. Respect other navies. 5. Don't attack allies. 6. No blatant godmodding or metagaming 7. No flamme wars. 8. In order to use your character/ships in RP, you have to have pictures of at least some of your ships, to show they exist and that you are capable of producing those types of ships. 9. The Archlord's word is law, no exceptions! 10. Have fun! It is recommended to have the title "AINS" (Arcadian Imperial Naval Ship) in front of your ship, and to paint stealth ships and subs dark grey or black. Location The continent of Arcadia, where the Empire resides, is approximately 5000 km long, and 4000 km wide. Arcadia is abundant in natural resources, and is isolated about 7000 km southeast way from China and the rest of Asia, with only a few islands spread about, some of which have been colonized by the Empire. Governing Districts The NAR and Arcadian Empire are divided into several governing districts. NAR Districts= * Arcadia (capital district) * Isenthar ** Jamestown ** New America ** Alexandria ** Portland * Izmar (half) ** Andromeda * Draconia ** Ohkani ** Moscovia * Dathomir ** Lakeland ** New Russia * Mandalore ** Wheeling ** Colombia |-|Imperial Districts= * New Albany (capital district) * New Britannia ** New Boston ** Las Azul * Druidia ** Minerva * Sherwood ** New Germany ** Sparta * Izmar (half) ** Kilahari ** Ghatani * Carthage ** Queensland ** New Paris ** Concordia History The epic history of our superior nation can be found on the New Arcadian Republic page. Political Situation Non-Aggression Pacts= N/A |-|Trade Agreements= N/A |-|Allies= P.A.N.Z.E.R. Scarlet Empire |-|Enemies= New Arcadian Republic |-|Defcon Level= Defcon 1: War Prepare for war the the false Arcadians and their allies. Defcon 2: Full mobilization Defcon 3: Moderate mobilization Defcon 4: Slight mobilization Defcon 5: Peace Technology Researched Technologies= *Basic Technologies *Basic Railguns (found on sunken ship) *Basic Warp (found on sunken ship) *Lasers (obtained through trade) *Advanced Rocketry *Energy Storage *Asteroid Mining *Laser Weapons *Magnetic Accelerating Cannons *Nanotechnology (obtained through trade) *Sublight Drive *Antimatter *Stealth Systems *Weapons Satellites *Warp Detection *Advanced Missile Systems *Guided Munitions *Advanced Laser Weapons *Advanced Railguns *Advanced Warp/Hypersail *Advanced Targeting Systems *Basic Cloak (obtained through trade) *FTL Communication (obtained through trade) *Advanced Nuclear Technology *Advanced Electronic Warfare and Hacking |-|Technologies being Developed= *Advanced Laser Weapons *Basic AI *Advanced MACs |-|Plans for the Future= *Advanced Particle Beams *Warp Disruption *Orbital Lasers *Telepedoes *Electrolasers Armory IHA-1A.jpg|''MK 1 HAI''. A large aircraft purchased and produced from Imperial controlled corporations in the NAR. TM-1A.jpg|''MK 1 MBT''. A stolen main battle tank design from NAR. It is a very well rounded vehicle. F-2A.jpg|''MK 1 F''. A stolen design forming the backbone of Imperial air operations. ScreechingTerrorFighter1.jpg|''MK 1 LAF''. A stolen design forming the backbone of Imperial Aerospace airwings. Panther V.jpg|''Panther V'' MBT. A good all around tank bought from PANZER. Land and Air Forces The Arcadian Continental Army= The ACA forms the backbone of Imperial land forces, with everything from Light Infantry forces to heavily armoured tanks. Common Infantry Corps Common Infantry form the backbone of the ACA land forces. Typically equipped with assault rifles, shotguns, or light MG's, they can handle most situations effectively. Light Infantry Corps Light Infantry are designed to move fast and hit hard. ACA Light Infantry are considered some of the most highly trained and skilled troops on the battlefield, second only to the Imperial Guard. They are typically equipped with assault rifles, full auto pistols, and light, handheld grenade launchers. Heavy Infantry Corps Heavy Infantry are specialized infantry, trained to counter specific threats. They include snipers, rocket launchers, and heavy machine guns. Cavalry Corps The Cavalry Corps consists entirely of jeeps, humvees, tanks, and self propelled guns. They are designed for quick transport, bombardment, and fast attack duties. Artillery Corps As the name implies, the Artilery Corps consists entirely of artillery and anti aircraft guns. They are slow moving, so they are usually deployed in defensive roles. Imperial Guards The Imperial Guards are hands down the best troops the Empire can offer. In their three year training, less than 3% of trainees make it. As special forces, they are pulled in to take on the toughest, most difficult challenges the ACA is facing. They can take on anything, from stealth night recon, to a full blown sabotage of an enemy compound. They are the best of the best. |-|The Imperial Air Force= The IAF are the eyes, ears, and fists of the Empire, consisting of fighters, bombers, spy planes, and helicopters Bomber Corps Consisting of heavy bombers, the Bomber Corps can effectively deal with long rang threats with missiles and bombs. They are also responsible for deploying paratroopers with large cargo planes, and carrying supplies through the air. Fighter Corps The Fighter Corps is composed of fast, agile fighter planes, designed to repel air attacks, escort bombers, and perform close range ground support with light bombs and missiles. Helicopter Corps The Helicopter Corps is designed to perform close range support for ground units by suppressing or destroying enemy forces with missiles, bombs, and machine guns. The Helicopter Corps also contains cargo helicopters for supply transport, as well as medical helicopters. Spy Corps Made of high altitude stealth planes, the Spy Corps performs reconnaissance of enemy positions, gathering intelligence for high command. |-|The Naval Defense Marines= Originally part of the Imperial Navy, the NDM broke off to form its own branch. The NDM are considered to be Executive Guards, without the training. They are usually the first ones on the battlefield, causing chaos for the enemy before the main forces arrive. They are also deployed for special missions when Executive Guards are not available. Infantry Corps The main force of the NDM, Infantry Marines are some of the toughest soldiers out there, able to perform tasks just as well as specialized units. Armored and Artillery Corps With many tanks, cannons, AA guns, and other vehicles, the AaAC provides the heavy firepower and armor needed to get the job done. Paratrooper Corps Consisting of troops specially trained to be dropped out of planes with no fear, Paratroopers are some of the most fearless soldiers on the battlefield. Currently, some battalions of soldiers are being trained to use orbital drop pods for deployment. Air Corps The NDM operates a small air force, mainly for ground support, supply shipment, and troop deployment. Naval Corps Along with its small air force, the NDM has a flotilla of small assault craft, speed boats, landing craft, and a few escorts, mostly used for beach landings. The Imperial Navy The Arcadian Imperial Naval Services, or AINS, AIN, or just the Imperial Navy, form the crucial backbone of Imperial military planning. They provide cover for landing forces, ground bombardment, antiair cover, and engage and destroy enemy naval threats. We have always tried to keep up with or exceed the false Arcadians, and only recently have we lagged behind. However, we vow to return to power and bring glory back to a unified Arcadia! Super Warships NARNSBB-3-1.jpg|''Imperial Thunder''-class super warship. Although smaller and weaker than most other super warships, the Imperial Thunder forms the critical backbone of Imperial task forces. Hybrid Warships NARNSBBV-2-1.jpg|''Intrepid''-class BattleCarrier. A large BattleCarrier with a significant airwing, they pose a threat from both sea and air. NARNSBBV-1-1.jpg|''Cinere''-class BattleCarrier. Latin for "ashes," the Cinere will leave your ships in ashes with its great firepower and airwing. Battleships NARNSBB-4-1.jpg|''Pacific''-class battleship. A decent sized and easy to produce battleship. NARNSBB-19-1.jpg|''Unconquerable''-class battleship. Much larger than the Pacific, the Unconquerable is a much more powerful adversary. NARNSBB-129-1.jpg|''Conqueror''-class cruiser killing battleship. Similar to the Unconquerable, but with its amidships 460mm guns replaced with a battery of 400mm guns, designed to be more lethal against cruisers and destroyers. Parabellum.jpg|Parabellum class Battleship, the largest surface warship operated by the Empire. Aircraft Carriers NARNSCVB-161-1.jpg|''Insatiable Hunger''-class super carrier. With a massive 200-plane airwing, and three MCMs to boot, the Insatiable Hunger is one of the most powerful carriers. NARNSCVB-4-1.jpg|''Center of Annihilation''-class super carrier. Although smaller than Insatiable Hunger, CoA is still a powerful carrier. NARNSCV-1-2.jpg|''Whale''-class carrier. Forming the backbone of carrier fleets, the Whale has a great size airwing. NARNSCV-3-2.jpg|''Vassal''-class carrier. Larger than the Whale, the Vassal is a great all around performer. NARNSCVL-2-1.jpg|''Seagull''-class light carrier. A smaller carrier, designed for smaller forces and ASW. NARNSCVE-1-1.jpg|''Conifer''-class escort carrier. An extremely small carrier, best used for convoy escort and ASW patrols. Battlecruisers NARNSCC-2-1.jpg|''Revenge''-class battlecruiser. A large, powerful battlecruiser. Narnscc-1-1.jpg|''Royal Sovereign''-class battlecruiser. A small battlecruiser without much toughness. Cruisers NARNSCA-46-1.jpg|''Polaris''-class heavy cruiser. With a high toughness, good armament, and fast speed, the Polaris is a great heavy cruiser. NARNSCA-4-1.jpg|''Aurora''-class heavy cruiser. A much tougher, but less armed heavy cruiser than the Polaris. NARNSCL-1-1.jpg|''Sidewinder''-class light cruiser. A light cruiser with great armament and agility. NARNSCL-2-1.jpg|''Tempest''-class light cruiser. A light cruiser with more torpedoes, but less maneuverability than the Sidewinder. Destroyers NARNSDD-219-1.jpg|''New Albany''-class destroyer. A destroyer with ASW and missiles as priorities. NARNSDD-118-1.jpg|''Sherwood''-class destroyer. A destroyer with less specialty, but more guns, than the New Albany. DD SPAM NARNSDD-1428-1.jpg|''Fish''-class destroyer. A destroyer with a heavy emphasis on torpedoes. VerDD.JPG|Veritatem class Destroyer. A destroyer class with anti ship and anti air capabilities. A second ttpeis currently under production, Frigates NARNSLF-1-1.jpg|Type 1-class Light frigate. An excellent frigate which can cover most roles effectively. Auxiliaries NARNSXT-1-1.jpg|''Reliever''-class military transport. A fast transport that supplies most of the fleet's transportation needs. Submarines NARNSSS-2-1.jpg|''Deep Sea''-class attack sub. Armed with many torpedoes, the Deep Sea is great for hitting military targets. NARNSSS-1-1.jpg|''Striker''-class submarine. Cheap, slow, and easily produced, the Striker is best for merchant raiding. The Imperial Aerospace Fleet The Imperial Aerospace fleet is the newest branch of the Imperial Navy, designed to counter the threat of other aerospace fleets, and provide a wide range of options to ground, air, and sea forces which were previously unavailable. Our goal is to create a massive aerospace armada, capable of annihilation of the puny fleet of the false Arcadians. Nothing shall stand in our way! Heavy Aerospace Ships Lubengenthingymanbober.jpg|''Annihilator''-class heavy aerospace ship. A large 2mil toughness flying ship based on PANZER designs, the Annihilator is the flagship of the aerospace fleet. Aerospace Hybrids Harken, it's the Herald NARNSACV-151-1.jpg|''Prince''-class aerospace hybrid. With great firepower, toughness, and a 300 plane airwing, the Prince is a deadly foe. Aerospace Carriers NARNSCVLA-1-1.jpg|''Protector''-class light aerospace carrier. Small, and with a deadly airwing, the Protector is an ideal support and escort ship. LEL too much Sith plz nerf .jpg|''Retribution''-class aerospace aircraft carrier. 130 aircraft, two 7.5m MACs. Medium Aerospace Ships NARNSBBA-1-1.jpg|''Backbiter''-class medium aerospace ship. The Backbiter is a heavier escort, well suited for protecting larger capital ships. Light Aerospace Ships NARNSAC-1-1.jpg|''Cosmo''-class light aerospace ship. Small, well armed, and fast, the Cosmo is a great escort. NARNSDDA-1-1.jpg|''Herald''-class light aerospace ship. Smaller than the Cosmo, the Herald is even more mass producable and expendable. Aerospace Frigates NARNSAF-1-1.jpg|A Type 1-class aerospace frigate. Small, cheap, and mass producable, these small ships are great for recon and escort. Aerospace Auxiliaries IHA-1A.jpg|''MK 1 HAI''. A large aircraft purchased and produced from Imperial controlled corporations in the NAR. TM-1A.jpg|''MK 1 MBT''. A stolen main battle tank design from NAR. It is a very well rounded vehicle. F-2A.jpg|''MK 1 F''. A stolen design forming the backbone of Imperial air operations. ScreechingTerrorFighter1.jpg|''MK 1 LAF''. A stolen design forming the backbone of Imperial Aerospace airwings. Category:Nations/Navies